It Happened When
by sm0kr420
Summary: Ted is getting married and everyone is excited but is there news that will shock everyone more. Everyone comes together to celebrate, and i do mean everyone so what twist and turns will be in store for our boys. This is a Brian and Justin story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ted P.O.V.

I could not believe how much time has passed, it has been 8 years since the fallout of Brian and Justin's wedding. It feels like a lifetime ago. Blake and I were actually planning our wedding and I could not be more excited.

Michael and Ben were doing fantastic although Ben had a few scares with his health they are doing great. Hunter ended up engaged to a beautiful tolerant woman. She understood his past and she only wants him to have a better future.

Drew ended up going back to Emmett for he realized that no one else would love him for just being himself and not the quarterback for the Iron men. Lindsey and Melanie ended up moving back to the states for the cost of living in Canada was insane and they wanted the fathers to be closer to the children.

Carl and Debbie finally got married after it was finally legalized in the United States. All in all life seemed to be good for everyone; until you look at Brian.

Kinnetic was the number 1 agency on all of the east coast and Brian was traveling at least once a week to nail all sorts of campaigns, and well the money came rolling in. In Brian's world other than leaning towards tricking to blondes instead of brunettes, but if you have a tight ass and a big cock he will not discriminate, the world was the same.

Unlike the time after Justin's bashing, Brian has been pleasant he was not overly depressed and did not dose himself every night. Dare I say it Brian has been happy this whole time since Justin's been gone.

Since I do his accounts I know Brian kept Britin and has been spending enormous amounts of money to keep it maintained. I also know that Brian has kept Justin on his insurance always saying the same excuse when I asked him why, "You become an artist to become worshiped not for the benefits, besides he pays his share so why not. What the fuck is it to you?"

Justin has kept in close contact with the Liberty family calling at least a couple times a month to everyone; of course more to Debbie then anyone else. The only person we knew that Justin did not have any communication with was Brian. He always told us that if Brian wanted to talk to him then Brian would call not the other way around.

No one was shocked to find out that Justin was one of the most sought after artist, especially in Europe. Justin asked me to look after his finances for he did not trust anyone else with his money. I felt honored although the way he spent money was outrageous. In his craziest of months he would spend almost $200,000. He would buy everyone here extravagant gifts, things we wanted but would never buy for ourselves. It was just his way to let us know that he is thinking about us.

Justin was no where near financial ruins, his more recent work was selling anywhere from $30,000 to $50,000 a piece not including the money he and Michael were making from 'Rage'. Justin also had amazing amounts of money coming in from the galleries he owned all with the lush name of 'Deviated'. He owned 6 of them covering the tri-borough area.

What amazed me the most was he owned 50% of Kinnetic. Even more shocking was Brian owned 50% of all of Justin's galleries.

It is peculiar over the years of going into Brian's office to get yelled at for the most recent fuck up; I know I have seen the platinum ring he bought for his wedding hanging from around his neck. I chose not to ask Brian about the importance of it because well I valued my life more then that.

Of course Brian still tricked when he was in town but he always took them home never really into the back room like he used too. Grant it he would pick one up at 11:30 but before the night was over he would go through at least another 3 before 2am.

I have always wondered what would have happened if Justin never left but bringing up Justin to Brian was a very sensitive subject and unless you wanted death glares from Brian you avoided the subject like the plague.

The main difference I noticed about Brian in all these years, is if you walk into his office without knocking you more then likely get cussed out for about 20 minutes about respecting ones privacy and in certain situations Brian will throw something at you.

My last mistake was when I walked in to give him the Wick's furniture proposal, which was a 4 million profit for us and I had a $400 lamp chucked at my body and it actually struck me. I had a 5" bruise for 3 weeks. After the instance and ever since than there has been a strict knock before you enter policy.

My thoughts of the past were interrupted when a phone call for Brian came through about renewing the Dick's athletic contract. "Kinnetic's accounting Schmidt speaking."

A sultry voice came through the line and the only thing I could think his voice would be perfect for a 900 number; it is hard to get the porn king out of the accountant. "Yeah this is Don from Dick's sporting I just wanted to let you know that we will be going nationwide. We will rise the funding from a ½ million to 30 million. We hope that Mr. Kinney will be bringing us something fresh and exciting by the end of the month."

I could not believe my ears the commission from that one account would be over $300,000 and that would be quarterly. I had to leave the beautiful office that Brian made for me to go and tell him the wonderful news.

Kinnetic as a business was insane it put Vanguard in chapter 11 after only being open for 2 years. There were massive amounts of lowly workers every where and most of them have never even seen Brian. For the most part they know only me and Cynthia, unless you mess up then you get to meet the infamous Brian Kinney.

I was walking through the massive amounts of nobodies until I finally reach his office. I stop at Cynthia's inner office just to ask a question. "Is he in today? I have some great news and I want to tell him right away." Cynthia just gives me the 'no shit' look and I precede my path to walking into his office to tell him the great news.

When I walked into his office I had a paperweight aimed directly at my head but after 7 years my reflexes have been honed to his aim. I was actually shocked at what I saw, if I didn't know better I would have sworn that Brian had his hands down his pants and he was jacking off, but why would the reputable stud of liberty need to pleasure himself.

"Good shot Brian you just barely missed me."  
The look Brian gave me was one I have never seen before it was a look that confirmed all my thoughts of him jacking off, I interrupted his orgasm. "What do want Theodore I was in the middle of something and so say what you need to and it better be important."

I could have sworn I heard a laugh coming from the speakers, one that sounded so familiar but I could not place it. Brian was quickly turning down the volume on his computer before he shot me another dirty look. "Well Theodore are you just going to stand there or do I have to throw something else at you?"

"Sorry Brian, I just wanted to tell you that Dick's is going nationwide and they are upping how much they are going to give us. You will be making $300,000 quarterly for your personal profits, just thought you would care."

"Well I don't now get the fuck and knock the next time I am tired of wasting nice things on your ass."

I turned around to leave but right before me hand was on the door knew I heard him say "Now where were we beautiful". Whomever he was whacking off to must be some kind of special. I figured if anyone knew anything about it Cynthia would have to be my source. She knows all of Brian's secrets even more then Michael knows.

"Hey Cynthia, I was wondering who is Brian talking to on the computer, because I know he would not be that pissed if he was taking to a client." She just laughed at me, she knew more than she would ever disclose to me considering she would have face the wrath of Brian.

"It is his 2 o'clock meeting with investors, he has one everyday. Haven't you noticed he is non-existent around this time?"

I had never thought about it before but she was right nobody bothers him from 2 to at least 3 if not later. I decided to go back to my office and crunch some numbers about what I heard and saw. Once in the safety of my four walls I could go back to my random thinking.

The only thing that bothered me was Brian owns Kinnetic out right; he has no investors other then Justin. Could Brian be jacking off to Justin, it couldn't be possible. Anytime anyone mentions Justin Brian just sort of shuts down and says nothing. Even more confusing anytime you talk to Justin he never mentions Brian nor does he ask about him. Could it be possible they have been in contact this whole time?

I found only one solution to the problem at hand; call Justin to see if I am interrupting him in any way. I quickly dial his number and it only rings twice before a stranger answers the phone. "Oops sorry I accidentally answered your phone."

"Give me the pone and go back to what you were doing." I can hear the delicious sounds sucking and slurping of a blow job. After what seemed like a minute I hear the guttural sounds of an orgasm.

"Can I call you I mean that was hot I mean that was hot and I loved being watched?"

"Listen guy, you can leave I have a phone call and I am done with you."

After another moment Justin finally speaks into the phone. "Hello"

"Hey Justin it is Ted I was just calling you about the tax information of that new employee of yours, Frank Fratelli."

"Ted you have horrible timing as always. What do you really want, Frank has been working for me for months now and there has been no issue yet so what is really going on."

He saw right through my lie but I had to think of something since I was right and I did interrupt him. "I was just wondering if you were coming to our ceremony, since you have yet to R.S.V.P. yet."

I could hear something that I heard just moment prior to leaving Brian's office, Justin's laugh. "Of course Ted, I will be coming why would I miss it? Nothing could stop me from joining you. I actually will be coming early to spend some time with everyone, so I will call you when I get into town."

"Oh yeah when will you be getting into town me and Blake will pick you up?"

"Ted you have enough on your plate right now, I have a limo coming and getting me and I still have not confirmed my flight yet so don't worry about a thing. When I get into town I will call everyone besides we still have ten days until the big event right?"

"Yeah it is, we are so excited, and we have been counting the days since he proposed. So do you plan on spending any time with Brian? I am sure he would be excited to see you Justin."

"Seeing Brian is on my sight seeing venture but I am mainly coming down to see you and the guys not him. If we happen to run into to each other so be it. Teddy I hate to let you go but I was painting before I ran out of Cyan and well then something came up. I have to go I will call you later alright."

Before I could say another word the call ended. So it would seem Brian has taught Justin well about tricking. The thought of Justin doing things like Brian sort of saddened me. Justin was always so sweet and he hated when Brian did it. Then again Justin loved their date night so maybe Sunshine isn't as innocent as we all like to believe.

Hell he did keep Brian coming back for more for over 5 years and that has to be a feet in its own aspect. The thought returns to my mind, are Justin and Brian still in contact with each other? Are they talking through the web to each other everyday. If they are where can I get that website?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael's P.O.V.

Over the 8 years my world has been a rollercoaster. Ben and I have finally celebrated 9 years of marriage and nothing could be more perfect then it is right now.

I finally have my daughter home in the states and what a beautiful, precious little girl. I have done everything I could do to be in JR's life as much as possible without crowding Mel and Linds.

We are all excited about Ted and Blake finally getting married. Our makeshift families are all a bustle getting ready for the big day.

Although I think the most excited person would have to be Ma. Our infamous artist is gracing us with an appearance and none of us have seen him in 8 years. I am shocked that he didn't come running back to Brian after the first week, he had some tough times but in the end he came out on top.

Every show he sends the whole gang tickets offering to send airfare if we need it. Unfair to him though something always got in the way of any of us going to actually see any of his shows.

Coincidentally Brian always had a business trip the week of any of Justin's shows and on the night of the showing there is no contacting Brian what so ever. It makes you wonder if Justin has ever invited to Brian to any of the shows and Brian finds excuses not to go.

I've always wondered how Brian let Justin go so easily or how Justin finally got everything he has ever wanted and he just walked away. I have known Brian for 28 years and I have never seen him happy until Justin and even now that he is gone Brian is still the happiest person.

There are times when Brian and I hang out and his phone will ring, he will disappear for a while and when he returns he is floating on cloud 9. In our whole friendship I have never seen Brian working so much, he completely puts everything he has into work. He is gone more then he is here spending 2 ½ weeks traveling to where ever he may go.

Only 9 more days until the celebration and everyone is excited about it although Ted and Blake have there issues they have been together off and on as long as Ben and me. Ted and Blake have been planning there ceremony for so long I do not know what any of us will do when it is finally over.

I hear the sounds of bells from my door and I am stunned at who is walking through door.

"Mikey I am going to be tied up for the next week so you want to grab a drink tonight while I have some free time." I love my afternoon visits from Brian but I am taken back that he will be busy for a week prior to the union

"Sure no problem Bri. What will be keeping you busy?" I can see the frustration as always when I go mother hen on him but I cannot help myself sometimes. There is no one there for Brian and I wonder who is taking care of him.

"I'll be at Britin for a few days and then I have to deal with a very pushy and demanding client for the rest of the time. My clients demands hands on attention from me so other then that is there anything else you want to know mother?"

"Nope I will see you tonight." Brian casually walks over and gives me his normal kiss on the lips and disappears as quickly as he appeared.

I'm staggered when he said he was going to Britin, Brian never goes there he says it reminds him too much of Justin. There are certain days when hanging out with Brian when you can see his walls clearly in place and there is no breaking through. On those days I try my best to be there for him and I always see the same thing him glued to the computer or trapped on the phone.

Sometimes I think those days he is talking to Justin but you can't even mention the trick that finally went away. I really do miss the kid although you cannot call him that anymore considering he just celebrated his 30th birthday.

I am glad that the day went by quickly as I am closing up the shop and heading out the door. When I pull up to Woody's I can see Brian's car already there. A few years back Brian bought himself a midnight blue 68 Chevelle SS with white racing strips down the roof, his boyfriend therapy.

As I walk in I can see Brian already sitting at the bar. "Wow you actually beat me here."

"Yeah what can I say everything is handled at Kinnetic so why not be here."

I can see Brian has already downed a few doubles and is feeling no pain. As I look at Brian I can see my best friend has aged beautifully over the years. The sides of his hair were showing little to no gray, around his eyes a few small lines just making Brian look hotter then ever.

"Mikey I'll be right back order me up another double." I can see Brian already has a trick picked out as he stands and walks out to the alley nodding to the target along the way.

Brian is still known as king cock of Liberty Ave, but there are wicked rumors going around about him and going to the loft. Some say if you go to the loft he films everyone he fucks others say that he has a web broadcast online and you can watch him fuck the trick of the day.

Even though they are only rumors they all focus on being filmed and taped. I have always meant to ask Brian but there has never been a right time or place.

I can see Brian's phone start to ring on the counter and god help me it is the most annoying ring I have ever heard. I look at the caller I.D. and it simply reads 'partner' it must be work related so I decide to answer it.

"Mmmm Brian I can already feel your mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking everything out of me....oh god do have someone sucking you thinking it is me only?"

I am thunderstruck at what I hear; it's Justin! I know I have royally fucked up now, how will I get out of this one. I do the only thing I can think of, I hang up.

I set the phone back on the counter and pray that Brian doesn't notice. I must have perfect timing because Brian is walking in not even a half a minute later.

The phone starts going off I know already it is Justin I just hopes he doesn't say anything. I can hear his one sided conversation and it all becomes clear the entire one sided conversations I have heard in the past.

"Hey...Oh is he now, tell him to do it just like I would... Yeah I was about to but I forgot my phone. Hold on a second and I will."

Brian quickly downs the drink and says something to me. "Mikey order me another I'll be back in 15 minutes." With that he was gone again.

I am still shocked by what I heard; Justin called and said those things to Brian. Oh my god his number came up as 'partner' holy fuck could it be possible Brian and Justin never broke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ted P.O.V.

I am awoken to the most annoying sound in the whole world, my phone ringing non-stop. I look at the clock and see it is only 11:14pm, but who the hell would be calling me at this hour? All my questions get answered when I hear Brian screaming in the phone.

"Theodore you fucking idiot I told you two weeks ago that the Ward's account money needed to be deposited today. Get your lazy ass up and go in and fix your mistake before midnight. Send it from my computer and an email explaining what and idiot you are. My password is 172900. Are you fucking listening to me?"

I can not believe I fucked that up, Blake and I had an issue with the cake and it made me completely forget all about it. "Yes Brian I will, I am walking out the door right now and I promise it will be done."

"Good your wedding present is I am not going to fire your ass tonight." I can hear the silence on the phone signaling Brian has hung up. I get out of bed and throw on a pair of jeans and shirt. I lean down and kiss Blake on the cheek and then I am out the door.

I am glad Kinnetic is only a 15 minute drive or else Brian would have cause to be even more pissed then he already is since I would never make it there in time. I quickly unlock the door and punch in the security code.

For once I am glad that Brian does not turn off his computer until the weekend. I log into his computer and I am in awe of what I see on the screen; Justin fucking a gorgeous brunette hard in the ass.

I know I can ponder the sights before me in just a minute first I have to get the funds transferred. Once the actual transaction reads complete I send an email to Ward's accounting explaining how the moron of an accountant who will be handle the morning did the mess up and for it to not affect the feeling towards Kinnetic.

Now that was finished I can go back to see the amazing fucking that had been minimized. Although Justin now has tattoos covering his body he still looks like the seventeen year old angel that we met all those years ago. I turn the volume up to hear the insane sounds coming from the screen.

ON THE SCREEN

I can see the brunette is handcuffed with his hands behind his back as Justin is grabbing his hair and slamming remorselessly into the tricks ass. I can see with my porn king eye that Justin has an impressive 8 ½" length but really got me hard was seeing his 3" width. Justin is pulling all the way out and forcing himself all the way to the hilt over and over again.

I can see the camera angle changed to a top view giving a bird's eye view of Justin splitting the trick in half. Holy shit if the angle changed that means Brian must be watching EVERYTHING.

I spot hanging from Justin's neck the same platinum ring that Brian wears as well. My cock is stirring as I watch the action on the screen.

"Brian do you want me to spank him so hard you can feel the sting there? Do you want to hear the screams of his pleasure while I am thinking of only you that I am pleasing?" I can then hear Brian growling through the speakers "Yes Sunshine"

Justin releases the brunette's hands from his back and replaces them in the front. The trick looks at Justin with lust in his eyes, I feel sorry for the random brunette as I get a full frontal view of his purple dripping dick encased in a tight black leather cock ring.

"Did I say you could look at me slave, you are not worthy to see my face!"

Justin then grabs the back of the guy's hair and then shoves his face into the red satin sheets and then with authority in his voice he speaks again. "Look at the mess you made on my bed clean it up, now." Justin leaves from the camera's eyes until Brian changes the angle quickly again.

I can now see Justin walking in his striking loft through to the living room. His loft is very much like Brian's but very more industrial with dark blue furniture highlighted with silver everywhere and some of the most intense artwork I have ever seen.

Once Justin is standing by a pillar I see him untie a pair of leather straps that are being lowered from the rafters. "Come here slave time for your punishment."

The brunette walks into the camera view with his head held low. I can see that he is extremely well muscled and I am surprised that he is being so submissive to Justin.

After the pounding I watch Justin giving him I would be too, Justin is one hot master and if my hard on has anything to say about it, well hell I want him to tie me up and beat me.

I can hear Brian over the speakers, "Use my favorites on him, I want to hear him squeal." Justin just gives an evil laugh as he wraps the leather around the cuffs and goes over to the pillar hosting the tricks arms above his head.

"Do you hear that slave my partner wants want to hear you squeal for me? Are you going to please him slave are you going to be a good boy while I use his favorites on you?"

The slave just nods not satisfying Justin. "What was that, slave speak up he wants to hear you."

"Yes sir I want to squeal for you and your partner."

I know my own dick is now throbbing at the sight of it all. I would give anything to trade positions with him, to be the one at Justin's hands. I am also excited to see what Brian's favorites are, but are they his favorite to use on Justin or to have Justin use them on him.

Justin walks over to the couch and grabs a steel grey silk scarf and he wraps it around the slaves eyes shutting out everything Justin was about to do to his body. He disappears from the camera once again but this time when he returns into the view he is pushing a menacing looking rolling metal tray filled with toys and whips.

Justin grabs a perfectly round 4" plug and begins to lube it up. "This is for looking at me, I am sure you will enjoy what the 'plow' will do to your little body." Justin kicks apart the tricks legs and slowly works in the extreme ball inside of slave for the night. I can see the camera zooming in to behold the sight.

I assume Justin heard the camera since he quickly moves out of the way so we can see the slow process of him insertion. Once it is fully lodged in you can hear the tirade of begging coming from the trick to allow him to cum.

The camera zooms out to capture Justin running his fingers over all the whips as he is deciding which one to use. Once again Brian's voice is through out the speakers. "Sunshine use the crop please I want to hear him scream."

Justin picks it up eyeing it over deciding if he should use it yet. "Not right this second Lolly, I do not want the both of you to cum just yet."

I see him grab a smaller version of a cricket bat with inch or so wide holes drill randomly placed on it. "I am now going to punish for making a mess where I sleep, that way if I ever chose to make you my slave again you will know better. Do you want to be my slave again?"

With a quick move the only thing that could be heard was the exotic sound of flesh getting smacked by wood. Another smack is echoing when Justin speaks again. "I asked you a question and I demand an answer." Another hard, swift smack. "Speak now or I will stop"

"Yes master I want to be your slave again, please don't stop I need you to keep going."

Justin walks over to the tray and picks up a remote and I can see him turning on the plug that is lodged deep inside of the slave. "What have I told you I am no one else except for one person, who am I master to?" Another swift swing on the trick's ass. "Oh god you are Brian's master only."

I can see the red marks are quickly forming on the slave's ass and I know my dick cannot handle being trapped any longer in the confines of my pants. I pull out my cock and I look through Brian's drawers and I find exactly what I was looking for, the best lube on the market next to a stock pile of condoms. I quickly grab the lube and coat my member then I start stroking.

Justin does another hard 5 strokes on the left cheek afterwards Justin goes back to his tray and sets his tool down. "Lolly should I use the crop now or should I allow him some real pleasure?"

I am confused by whom he is taking to, is Brian Lolly, and is that his slave name because Justin is obviously his master. What I would pay to be a fly on that wall. "More pleasure." Is the only thing ringing from the speakers.

Justin walks back over to the trick and I can see the menacing look he has on his face. I wonder what is going on through his mind what he would consider pleasure for the trick. "Turn to your left I want my Lolly to be able to see everything."

The slave quickly obeys and turns giving Brian and myself a perfect side view of the beaten ass. Justin kneels down and starts to run his tongue over the bright red welts. The slave starts to scream as Justin is sucking the marks hard. "Oh fuck me Sir I want to feel you inside of me."

Justin just continues licking and biting the trick's lower back and ass. "Sir I need to cum please fuck me. Allow me relief please I am begging you. Fuck me... fuck me... please fuck me!"

The moans are filling Brian's office and I am really glad nobody else is in the building. Everything is hot and intense until we heard a loud banging coming from what I can only assume is Justin's front door.

Justin stands up cussing non-stop as he walks out of view and I can only imagine to the front door. The angle changes again to focus on the door as a stark naked Justin pulls open the door. "How may I help you Megan?"

A very attractive woman is standing there looking Justin dead in the face. "Justin I know you play with slave this time every week but what about our deal, after 2 you play music so David and I don't have to hear random men begging to get fucked by you."

Justin just chuckles at her in good fun. "Sorry Hun I didn't realize it was after 2, I'll gag him and put on some tunes any request on the selection?"

The girl, Megan, just gives him a dirty look and then speaks again. "Yeah play some Peaches, Dave loves that dirty bitch. I'll see you tomorrow." Justin pushes the door shut and walks over to his computer. Once again the screen changes and now Brian and I have a full view of just Justin's face and torso.

"Brian I am going to finish him off real quick so we can get some sleep."

"Sure I want to cum and I had no idea that we had been playing for 5 hours."

Christ 5 hours of this torment is insane I could not imagine even an hour of the situation. Justin walks back to the trick with ball gag in hand; he quickly secures it in place. Once he was silence Justin removes the leather cock ring.

Now that the slave's dick was finely free it began dripping once again. Justin walks over to his stereo and hits play, the loud thumping of the bass becoming the only thing that is heard.

Justin walks back over to the trick and pulls the plug out slowly. The slave is struggling on the gag and his dick is now pouring precum on the floor.

Justin sets the plug back onto the tray and grabs a condom. He sheaths himself up and before you no it is slamming into the slave, for the night. Justin's pace is a hard fast pounding in and out of the brunette. I can tell the man will not last long as his dick is twitching and bouncing wanting its release.

Justin whispers something into the trick's ear and sooner rather then later cum is spewing out of the slave by the gallons. I cannot control myself either as I release into my own hand. Justin pulls out and tosses the condom off to the side.

He walks over to the pillar and releases the slave's hands from being held up high. Once his hands are lowered Justin walks back to the brunette and remove the ball gag and then the scarf covering his eyes.

The brunette still does not look at Justin as he gets on his knees. As the song is changing you can hear Justin speak. "Clean up you mess and then come to me."

Justin walks over to the tray and picks up a key as he then goes and sits in front of the computer. I can see him pick up a remote as the music is then turned down to a quieter level. "You haven't cum yet have you Lolly? Have you been my good boy or do you need punishment when I see you tomorrow?"

Brian's voice is filled with a heavy lust as he speaks again. "I've been a good boy but I would still love a punishment under your hands." A sunshine smile is displayed on his face at Brian's heartfelt response. Justin pushes the chair back allowing Brian a full view of his body. Even though Justin still has a twink body it is formed and slightly muscled, you can tell he is stronger then he portrays himself.

I can truly see why Brian has chosen Justin to be his partner in life. Not only is he beautiful but he has inhuman control over his body as he has yet to cum from what I have seen so far, which is three hours of playing.

Once his body is in full view we can see the trick crawling on his knees to Justin. Once he is in plain view Justin speaks another command for the trick to follow. "Give me your hands... once you are free I want you to suck me off until I cum. If it is good enough I will call you once I get back into town."

The process of releasing his hands was quick enough and before 30 seconds had a chance to pass the slave was sucking hard on Justin. I can see Justin's blues never leave the screen as he must be intently watching what Brian is doing. "Oh god I cannot wait until it is you doing this tomorrow for me."

Justin grabs the back of the tricks hair and starts to face fuck him hard. "Lolly cum for me, I need to see your pleasure my love." After a deep guttural growl, which one can assume is Brian's orgasm. Once the sound started I could see Justin's face contort as he then releases into the willing, hungry mouth of the trick.

"I'll be right back Brian I am just going to see the guy out. Wait for me please."

The way Justin said please he had me ready to wait a lifetime for him. In the background you can hear Justin telling the brunette he had a good time and if Brian to allow it then they would see him when he gets back into town.

Once I hear the final slam of a door closing Justin appears back in front of the screen within a minute. Brian's voice is now the predominant over the music. "Well he was fun. How does he compare to me?"

Justin's face softens as he responds back. "Brian no one will ever compare to you. You are my one and only, you are my partner through thick and thin. No matter what you will always be my one true love. Besides his ass was loose before I even started with the toys."

Brian just chuckles at what Justin had said and then speaks again. "So I will leave here in 12 hours and I will be at the airport and in less than 13 hours we will finally be together again. I miss you so much Jus, I do not think I can do this anymore."

"I know Brian soon enough we will be the duo that no one can touch. So we will spend the weekend together and then I'll let everybody know I am back for good."

A loud sigh was heard over the speakers. "Yeah but I rather have you all to myself but if I have to share at least I get over 48 hours with just you, me and a box of condoms... No make those 2 boxes of condoms." I can see Justin running his finger down the screen probably where Brian's face is on the screen.

"Brian I will see you tomorrow my husband and soon we will tell everyone about us. Just think when I am down there I will be looking for my own gallery and then we will no longer communicate through cameras."

Well all of the questions I had before have just been answered. They have been hiding their relationship from us this whole time, but why? I presume it is because we would never understand staying together long distance or all the tricking. Who am I to judge I am marrying the man that help put me into a coma.

"I am going to sleep and you have to go be fabulous tomorrow. Just think by the time you are done my plane will have landed and you will be able to kiss me and fuck me and well hell love me again. A week is too long to go without your touch."

"Tomorrow how about we be the ridiculous lesbian like couple and make out all evening on the couch while watching old movies?" Can Brian really have just of said that to Justin, has his age finally caught up with the great Brian Kinney.

"Yeah that sounds perfect, on one condition. Only if you keep your dick in me the whole time and we watch 'Some like it hot'. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you Justin and I will see you in a few hours." Justin stands up and turns off the lamp by his computer before speaking again. "Sleep tight my husband. I love you more with everyday."

With that Justin disappears once again. Our view is darker now and quieter as Justin is turning off everything in the loft. Another minute later the camera changes to display Justin tucked into his bed with the red lights above his bed still turned on.

"I love you Sonny Boy."

That was the last thing I heard come through the speakers and I suddenly felt bad for invading their privacy in such a way. For some reason though I was unable to look away or even leave the whole sight alone.

I turn off the lights in Brian's office and make sure everything looks as it was when I entered. I lock up quickly and soon I am on my way to my future husband. On the way home though my mind kept replaying the events I witnessed on the screen. Seeing Justin in that manor performing for Brian's eyes only is highly erotic and going to make it difficult to look at him without getting a hard on.

When I pull into the driveway I can see all of the lights in our home on, so I make quick work of going in to get confronted by Blake. "Where the fuck have you been Ted, it is 3:39 in the morning. You have been gone four hours and I demand an explanation." I explain to Blake what I witnessed and soon we were upstairs and had some of the most amazing sex.

One of these days I will have to thank Brian and Justin for bringing domination into Blake and my relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Justin P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning excited, it has been 8 days since I have seen Brian and I miss him dearly already. I am also excited about seeing everyone else but I know there will be some fighting considering Brian and I were finally going to tell the truth to everyone about our relationship. No one is going to like the news that we have been married for over 8 years.

It was a hard decision for us to have to lie all this time to our family about calling off the wedding but it was decision that was well thought out. No one would understand why will still went through with it. Why even though we would be apart and trick constantly we would be each others husband.

Grant it no one ever understood the rollercoaster that is Brian and my relationship but it really is simple enough our lips and our asses belong to each other and nobody else.

I have never bottomed for anyone else even though throughout the years I have wanted to but Brian was right, after our first time any time I tried I could only think of Brian. I can remember the way Ethan used to beg me on his knees to allow him to feel what Brian has only felt.

Ethan and my relationship was a joke and the main reason I did it was to prove to him that I am wanted and desired by other people outside of the club circuit. One thing that I can thank Ethan for is bringing the bondage into our relationship. It made Brian a glutton for punishment from me, and my Lolly was born.

I love it, this one time I had Brian tied down and begging for me to suck him harder. I finally suck him long enough and hard enough until he releases into my mouth, when he was coming down from his orgasm he asked me the million dollar question; why do I call him Lolly. The first time I answered him oh what a wonderful evening that was.

FLASHBACK

Brian's hands are handcuffed to the chaise; I had him completely under my power. My mouth was tightly wrapped around one of Brian's beautiful nubs sucking the life out it. I was straddling his hips my ass jacking his cock in simple terms we were both in heaven.

"Oh Sunshine please allow me to cum... I cannot hold it off any longer... Mmmmm Sunshine please give me your permission."

"Is that what you want my Lolly? Do you want my mouth wrapped around your thick, sucking you until you shot down my throat letting me swallow all of your essence?"

His body was trembling underneath my own at every syllable I say. I slowly lick my way down to his belly button and I start to rim it just like I plan on doing to his tight ass in just a few moments.

"Oh gods Sunshine please lick my cock I was a good boy tonight. I only fucked one guy and I didn't clean my cock either just like you asked... Sunshine show me why you call me Lolly."

So he wants to know why I call him Lolly, which is simple enough. "Every time I either lick or give you a suck I want you to count it off. If you miss a count that will be a paddle for each cheek understood Lolly?" The satisfaction was rampant throughout his beautiful face as I spread his legs exposing his full sack and puckering hole.

I lowered my body to take in all of his wonderful smell. Between his own manly musk I could smell his cum all over his balls. I start at his ass, loving the fact that I am the only one who has been in there years, I circle the hole with my tongue savoring the taste that can never be put into words. I slowly run my mouth over his balls sucking them both into my mouth.

"Fuck me yes, does that count as 1 Sunshine, I don't want a...miscount. Oh god yes I would love a recount." I laugh with his balls still in my mouth. Slowly I release his sack from my mouth and lick the underside of his dick.

"That would be one Lolly, just count any stroke, suck, or lick off. Remember what you have waiting for you when we were done."

With a deep groan I hear Brian begin to count as I recapture his cock. "1... 2... Oh fuck yes... 3... I love you're your tongue 4... Don't ever stop... 5...please harder 6... Right there 7... More 8... No suck me again 9... You are so fucking good 10!"

I continued licking and sucking alterations, when we got to 300 Brian miss count 23 times. I know I cannot wait to finish to see how many more we will get and the best part is I know Brian will want more.

He is always pushing himself to the extreme sometimes I have to stop because I know he will always want to take more. Brian doesn't know how to do anything small so why would this be any different.

After another 5 minutes his counting went from quiet whispers to him yelling each number. "420... 421 I can't take... 422 much... more 423 ... yes 424... I'm going 425... To cum 426... Oh fuck me 427." With a wonderfully full mouth I swallow his sweet nectar down. I sit up and give him a deep kiss sharing the taste that has filled my sensations.

"Brian you are my Lolly because you taste just like a tootsie roll pop and it takes 427 licks to get to the yummy center."

PRESENT

In the very beginning I felt bad for not inviting my mom but the more Brian explained it the more I understood. Everyone expected us to fail. We have been together almost the longest out of our group. In comparison Michael and Ben have 11 years together, Debbie and Carl have 10. Ted and Blake have less than 8, and well Emmett and Drew have been on and off again for 7 years. The only ones that have us beat is Lindsey and Melanie and they are no where as happy as Brian and I.

As Brian has always told me, "We are happy. Why must we be conventional to be happy, we never were so why start now?" Everything I have ever wanted will be coming true, I am as famous as a artist can get while living, I have the love of the family that has made me the man that I am today, and I have the heart of the sex god in Pittsburgh.

That is the one accomplishment that I am truly proud of. I was able to show the man who never felt any love or companionship that through all the hell we might face I will be by his side. Grant it the path we took was the hard one but it only made us love each other that much more.

It is funny Brian and I owe our whole relationship on Daphne. If it wasn't for her and her wonderful stalking idea Brian and I would never have gotten back together again. That is the reason she was our witness, she has been cheering for our relationship the whole time rooting for us to live happily ever after.

I hear a knocking on my door interrupting my musings of the past; I know right away it is Megan. She is one of the most understanding neighbors I have ever met. Of course next to Brian's, well hell how lucky is he to have two deaf gay men living under him.

"Come on in Megan I am just finished packing."

"So you must be excited about going home seeing that gorgeous husband of yours."

"Of course I am but I am really nervous about telling everyone the truth. They will never understand why we lied to them."

She just shakes her head from everything me and Brian have told her she knows it the truth. "I cannot believe you are selling your place, I mean who will be my new neighbors and will they have an animated sex life like yours. I will miss seeing all those beautiful naked men all the time."

"Well my dear you do have one of your own hot man to see naked every night so it shouldn't be too bad. Besides now you will be able to sleep from 11 to 4 am."

She hits me in the chest playfully knowing that I am right about that. "Make sure Brian comes in and sees me before you are completely moved out. I'll miss hanging out with you 2 sluts all the time. I swear I have never seen anyone hornier then the two of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah nothing but flattery. I'll make sure we hang for a while when my stuff is getting moved. I will have to come back town for my shows so it is not like I will never see you again. I do have to go though my limo will be here in 30 minutes and I still have to talk to Brian."

"Alright Justin I will talk to you later. Get there safely and hug and kiss Brian for me." With that Megan was gone. I will miss her, we always invited her to come and get fucked up with us. She knew that we were sucking up to her and she loved it, especially on the nights I was playing with loudly. As soon as my door was shut I could hear my phone ringing Brian's ring tone and I get excited.

"Yes my husband how are you?"

I could hear Brian's deviated septum, it was one of the things that help put me to sleep. When I very first moves away from him I would call him every nigh just to hear the faint snore of the man that I love. Of course that was before we got the cameras but I still loved hearing his grumbly voice tell me "I love you now go to sleep."

"What you doing Sunshine? Why haven't you called me yet?" I love that he wanted to talk all the time calling me at least three times a day. We would talk about everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Nothing I just finished packing and cleaning the loft up from last night. They already have 5 showings for it this week alone."

"That's great, hopefully it will sell quickly and you will have to move back home. I wanted to tell you to pack my cock with you. Tonight I want to fill both of your ends." Before I left Brian made me a perfect replica of his cock and balls that way even if he is not there I can feel the fullness of him, plus it vibrates.

"Sure anything else you want me to pack for you anything that we don't have at home?" Home has always been the loft but since our marriage we have been calling Britin our new home, one that has only our happy memories in it.

"Yeah my favorite isn't here and I know it better be soon."

"And may I ask which one that would be?"

"You Sunshine, nothing is more fun then you." For a man who didn't do relationships Brian can do and say the sweetest things ever. I know when I tell Daphne about all the different random things Brian has said over the years she cannot believe me. She still is in shock from the things he said when he spoke his written vows, his idea.

"Well my love I will be there in 5 hours hopefully you can wait that long I know I barely can. You still parking in short term parking right?" I can hear Brian cover the phone yelling at someone in the office for interrupting him. "Sorry about that. Of course I am parking there you know I cannot wait until we drive all the way out to Britin. Are you wearing my favorite outfit?"

Brian is absolutely goofy sometimes; his favorite outfit on me is these tight blue pajama pants, for easy access and they hang in all the right spots, and his favorite shirts are those cheap 5 per pack Hanes white tee shirts, he loves even more now with the tattoos they shine right through the shirt.

"Yes Brian I will wear my PJs for you. You know I get weird looks every time I wear them out in public, but I will do it if you promise to blow me in the bathroom."

"You have a deal Mr. Kinney." I practically cum when he says that. I haven't legally changed my name yet but I chose to drop the Taylor and be a full blown Kinney. The paperwork has already been filled in just waiting to be dropped off

I can hear my buzzer sounding alerting that my limo is here. I walk over buzz them up for I have a ton of luggage and well I am not carrying all of it. "Brian my limo is here and I have to go. I will call you after I go through security. I love you more than this world."

"I love you too just remember who said it first. See you in a few." Brian loves that yes he did say it first in the throws of passion, but I claim it was the ecstasy and the sex.

I cannot wait to see everyone and Brian. Maybe the butterflies in my stomach are from my nerves but why should I be nervous about telling all of Liberty Ave. that I Justin Taylor now Justin Kinney have married their king.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brian P.O.V.

I swear work can not be finished fast enough. The quicker the bullshit paperwork is done is the quicker I can leave here and get to Justin. Spending two days locked away with him; no phone or any interruptions sounds like heaven to me.

I buzz Ted into my office for I know Justin is going to want to tell him before anybody else. They should know about the shit storm they will be returning to to after the honeymoon. They are only taking a three day honeymoon so all the drama will be nice and fresh. I hear Ted knocking and I call him into my office.

"What's up Boss man?"

"Ted you sent the money for Ward's on time right?"

"Yeah Brian no problem I talked to Barry Lipson today and it went through without a hitch."

"Theodore on Sunday I would like you and Blake to come to Britin for dinner, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you then. It is not work related but it is extremely important."

"Sure no problem Brian what time would you like us to be there, I assume you are having it catered?"

"You know Ted assuming will just get you into trouble. Show up around 7:30 or so the later the better." he simply nods his head and walks out of my office.

I cannot help myself any longer as I pack my stuff up and head out to the loft. My newest Dolce and Gabbna suit has been riding me tight all day with anticipation of seeing my husband. As soon as I walk into my loft I hear my cell phone ringing and I know right away it is my lovely husband.

"Hello my love I just walked through security and I am headed to my gate. What are you wearing because I am horny?"

Of all the things that they have said about me and Justin the one thing they cannot argue is Justin's sexual appetite rivals my own. Just one of the many reasons why I love him. Even on my horniest nights he still out fucks me. It is one of the main reason why we started our BDSM relationship, so I could still keep up with him. He is also one of the hottest masters I have ever seen.

"I cannot wait to be with you in four hours, it seems like a lifetime away. I want nothing more then to be lodged deep inside of your ass right now."

"You didn't answer me Brian what are you wearing right now?" I love his one tracked mind; once he comes up with something sexual nothing will stop him for achieving his goal.

"I am wearing my newest dark blue Dolce and Gabbna suit with the dark green shirt that we bought last week when I was there. If you must know I was wanting to take it all off so why don't you call me on the house phone."

"Oh god yes Brian I want you to get naked and get onto our bed. You are at the loft right?"

"No still at work thought I would do the Yuri's Jewelery pitch naked, you think I will nail them?"

"Just hush and tell me is your dick hard for me?"

"Yes baby my dick is hard and yes I am lying on our bed."

I can hear an echo in the background so I can only assume that he is now in the bathroom. "Yes Brian... what color sheets do you have on the bed?" Another thing I can say about Justin is he is extremely detailed with phone sex.

"I have the steel gray ones on. Like I said before call me on the house phone so that way I can take the rest of my suit off." Before I could even finish my sentence I could hear silence on my phone and the land line ringing.

I rolled over and hit the speaker phone button. "Are you happy now you can speak with having to use your hands?" I love to hear the frustration in his voice, it just makes him sound that much hotter.

"Yes and I would like to think you would enjoy it as well considering I can finally get naked."

I can hear a deep groan come from him, the sounds that Justin makes can be even more erotic then seeing him naked. For my birthday right after he left he made me a CD of us fucking just so I could hear him screaming my name.

"Well I just removed my thong and I am completely and completely yours."

"You have always been all my Brian it just took you 5 years for you to realize it... Lolly are you nice and hard for me, dripping your delicious pre-cum thinking of my mouth engulfing your whole cock in one swallow?"

I know I was hard earlier at the thought of just seeing him but now I am really ready to fuck him. The thought of his mouth doing those to me put me on the brink, 8 days is too long.

I grab my cell phone and to the camcorder and it onto record. The beep of the button echo's throughout the whole loft and I do my best to give him a great 30 seconds.

"OH yes Lolly are you going to send me your beautiful cock, oh god please tell me you are?"

"Yes I am and if you talk to me sweetly I'll keep recording the whole thing for you." I cannot keep my hands off myself every time he calls me Lolly, I get rock hard. I cannot even walk through the candy section at any store without getting hard looking at Blow Pops.

"Do you know what I really want you to do for me Lolly?"

"What Sunshine say it and it is yours." there are so many things Justin could say right now. I will never forget when he told me to go to the baths get two red heads, one blond, and two brunette bears. It was a very interesting night considering he controlled the whole thing from New York, and all the tricks were dripping with want.

For the most part every trick on Liberty Ave knows if I trick then they will be broadcast to Justin, it is just common knowledge. I am really surprised that known of the guys ever found out about it.

"Lolly put on your black Diesel wife-beater with a pair of acid washed 501's, go to the bathes, get a hot blond twink and fuck him so hard that he screams both of our names." Have I ever mentioned that I love my husband he says and does the most amazing things.

"So you don't want me to finish?" The echo was gone from his phone when he responded.

"No I don't want you to waste a single drop of your cum. Put on the titanium cock ring that I bought you for our anniversary. I want you to fuck the trick within an inch of his life, before you cum pull out and shove as many fingers as you can inside of him."

I swear each word is driving me mad with lust and a passion only Justin can strike in me. "Once you have four fingers in, will yourself down, once you are no longer on the brink I want you to make him suck your long hard throbbing cock. After ten minutes of him sucking you I want you to pull out of his mouth and fuck him until it is time to pick me up. Do not cum once, I want you to shot the second your mouth touches my cock. Can you do that for me Lolly?"

My hand is working overtime on my cock as he slowly speaks each word. When Justin gets into one of these moods it is best just to ride along to see where he takes you. "May I cum now Sunshine, I need to cum so bad Master?"

I do not call him master often but when I do it is my weapon against him. So many things he does to me, he does them on purpose and quite often.

"No who said you get to cum until you see me, I know I didn't. I want you to record it on the long video that way when you are passed out I have something to watch."

I am not exactly sure what he means by passed out but I am excited to find out. I know eight days ago when I saw him, I was plain tuckered out. Between me fucking him and him making sweet love to me I could barely open my eyes. "Yes Sunshine, can I do that now?"

His laugh is something I want to hear for the rest of my life, it is so deceiving and full of innocence. That is unless he has someone tied, gagged, and blind folded then it is almost evil even though nothing about him could ever be evil.

"If you need to cum then get it out of the way, but send me a picture of what you are wearing I just need to see you."

after a simple okay I am rummaging through my closet for the wife beater he asked for. Hell I have more black wife beaters then I do underwear. I find last seasons and I figure he wouldn't mind too much that it is not this years cut. Over the years Justin has as well turned into a huge label queen just like his mentor.

I find the cock he bought me and I pop it on as quickly as possible before I put on the rest of my outfit. I look into the mirror still satisfied with what I see. Justin swear I look hotter now then when I was 29 but I find that hard to believe.

Once I mentioned to Justin about wanting to get botox or even a small face lift. The second the words were out of my mouth Justin was quickly getting dressed and headed out the door.

"If you want to look like some young club kid then you can just find another blond twink to satisfy you. I want you Brian not some fake bullshit people go through for a couple years off their face. Besides, Brian, each gray hair and each wrinkle I love because I slowly watched them appear making me love you that much more."

sometimes Justin can be so fucking sentimental about stupid things like me looking old but that is just another reason why I love him. Once I know I look as good as possible I take a picture of me and send it to Justin. After about 30 seconds I get a phone call from Justin.

"Brian why are you wearing last seasons shirt, I like the new cut on you better."

"Because someone I know wouldn't give me the proper amount of time to pack so I left them at your house. Besides am I not hot enough for you right now?"

"You silly fool, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. You could wear a dress and still get anybody you want."

One more reason why I love Justin, he is great for the ego. "Alright I am headed off to the baths what are you going to do?"

"I am going to go to the Liberty Air lounge, I have to check out some of the commissioned painting people want from me. After that I am going to chug a couple drinks and think of you and what we are going to do when we get to the vetch. I will call you when I get onto the tarmac. When I see you you better have a painfully aching cock. I love you more then this world. Later."

God I take back everything I said about Justin not being evil but I do love every second of it. "I love you too Justin. Later."

I grab my cell and I am out the door swiftly. The drive to the only decent bath house is just a short trip, just one of the benefits of living on Tremont.

I park a block away and walk the distance, even with a solid hard on. When I walk in I am greeted by Gordon, he has worked there for years and is always excited to see me. "Hello Mr. Kinney, I didn't think I would see you this week. I heard that Mr. Taylor is finally coming home to you."

"Yes Gordon Justin is coming home today. I am just here to blow off some steam until I have to go and pick him up. Do we have anything good back there today?"

"Yes we do Mr. Kinney there are three hot blonds and a few other hotties. It is a new semester at Pitt so they all come here, literally and figuratively." Gordon is always good for a pun and a laugh. I walk back into the locker room and disrobe leaving only my 2 rings, my wedding band around my neck and the cock ring which just keeps getting tighter and tighter, that and my cell phone tucked within my towel.

Once the towel is secured I make my way into the main fuck room. Upon entering it I notice the red head from one of Justin and I many play nights. He quickly walks my way and prepares to get on his knees to suck me off. Although he has a talented mouth, there is a strict no repeat rule and I am also looking for a blond.

"Sorry not today or ever again. No repeats remember mine and my partners rules." with a huff he walks away from me. I circle the main stage area and before I complete the circle I spot the perfect guy for today, at least until Justin comes home. As I am walking towards him he starts to adjust his towel; like that would make a difference in my plans.

He is quite attractive but in comparison no where near Justin. He looks into my eyes and I know I have him hard for me. I do have to make sure he is free for a while considering I have 2 hours to kill before I can finally see Justin.

"Hey you are Brian Kinney, right?" Once again my reputation has proceeded me,

"Yes I am , you got two hours free?" His eyes go wide and I see he has a nice shade of chocolate brown, but fuck that I am hooked on blue but he will have to do. "Yeah I do but why so long?"

"Well we are at the bathes so I plan on fucking you until you are screaming me and my partner's name."

His whole body tensed when I said partner but Justin wants his name screamed as well. Before he has a chance to respond I grab his towel and begin to drag him into one of the many empty rooms.

"You said you have a partner does he know about this?"

I remove his towel before I respond back to him. What I see is disappointing cock wise but then again than again I not really looking at that part of the body. "You have heard about me, what exactly have people told you about me?"

"That you are the best fuck around and you like to record your conquest."

"Well half of that is true, I do not keep the recording I send them to my husband, Justin Taylor, have you heard of him?"

"Yeah the next best fuck around and king of Babylon. I heard that he is in New York though."

For a new twink the kid sure does know a lot. I am not really surprised though Justin and I are renowned for our date nights and for tricking separately.

"How long have you been around? You sure know a lot about us."

"Well I only got here yesterday but the second I got off the bus I was told by everyone that you are the gay tourist attraction only thing that would be better is to have a three way with you and Justin."

Damn I knew our threesomes were good but to be a gay sightseeing adventure, what could be better? "Well you are right our threesomes are the best but you are going to get the next best thing. Me fucking you for two hours unless you keep talking then you will be cutting into your pleasure. 30 minutes of it will be sent to Justin, do I have you permission?"

his only response was to drop to his knees waiting for my next move. The only problem with the situation that Justin and I have is more talking with the tricks, I have to get their permission before anything can happen. I grab the cell phone and set it on the night stand next to the condoms.

I drop my towel and once again the tricks eyes go wide with amazement. I walk towards his mouth cock hard and ready for action. What the trick lacks in size he definitely makes up with enthusiasm. As if to show off, I can feel my dick hitting the back of his throat as he tries to take my full length.

His gag reflex's cause him to choke up on my dick and it makes that much more excited to see Justin, I swear the by was born without a gag reflex, even his first blow job was better then the most talented trick. I have to distract myself though thinking about Justin's mouth will make even more painful 2 hours from now.

I am in the mood for screaming not sucking so I pull him off of my dick and I motion him to the bed. He lays on his back and spreads his legs, instantly I know I do not want to look at his pitiful excuse of a cock so I speak giving him a direct order. Unlike Justin he will not understand any of my mannerisms.

"Get on your knees I want to see what I am going to fuck." if it was Justin he would grab the lube, coat his fingers, and begin to open his ass for me, but the trick just turns over and spreads his legs further apart. The trick does have a nice ass but nothing to write home about but he will have to do for now.

I lube up my finger and slide one into his puckered opening with no resistance. Well the kid either just got fucked or he has no idea what it is like to fuck a loose hole. I shove in a second finger and begin to scissor them just to make sure he doesn't get hurt. I find his prostate and I begin to massage it, fuck the kid is already starting to squirm.

"Oh God yes, fuck me please."

Well who am I to deny a request. I reach into the bowl and grab out a condom, I do my patent Kinney opening techniques, lube up and in one thrust I am deep inside of the boy in front of me. I really hope the kid just got fucked because he is looser then anything I have ever felt. Even after 13 years of my cock Justin is still virgin tight, just another reason why I love him.

The thoughts of fucking Justin or even Justin doing this to me has set my body on fire. Justin's ass is something to be worshiped and I have gladly done so on numerous occasions. I can feel the cock ring getting tighter as I continue to l think of my husband.

The trick is now hollering my name and it is interrupting my thoughts of a much happier place, inside of Justin. I put my hand on his lower back positioning his ass a little higher. This just makes him moan even louder, I have had enough as I lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Shut the fuck up we are not filming a porn and the fun has barely begun."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michael's P.O.V.

After saying goodbye to Brian the other night still has me confused, I know for a fact that it was Justin's voice that I hears on the phone. Would Brian be in contact with just and not tell anybody about it this whole time. What if it is more, what if Brian and Justin are still together or one of them is dying and did not want to lose contact?

We all knew that if anyone to land Brian it would be Justin but why wouldn't they say anything to any of us? Over the past day and a half my mind keeps reeling over what I heard on the phone. A lot of one sided conversations I have heard Brian have are now starting to make a lot more sense.

As I am sitting on the couch with Ben holding me, weather reports start flashing on the T.V. Taking about flash flooding and extreme lightening storms. As the storms begins outside my best friend mentality kicks in and I am worried about Brian. I hope he is not driving in this weather it could be very dangerous.

I grab my cell and I call Britin to make sure Brian is there safely. I was surprised when his caretaker answered the phone instead. "Kinney residence, how may I help you?"

"Sue it is Michael, I was calling to make sure that Mr. Kinney got there okay may I speak with him?"

"I would gladly but unfortunately Mr. Kinney will not be making it out here until tomorrow. The weather got too bad before he planned on coming out here. I would try and reach him on his loft phone he is more then likely there."

"Thank you Sue, I will see you the next time I come out there." I get up and off the couch and I start to grab some candles and flashlights. I know Brian does not have any of these things. He always brushes them off as a non necessity. "What are you doing Michael?"

"I am bringing Brian some supplies that I know he doesn't have, I'll be back shortly." I run out to the car and I pile in my make shift emergency kit and soon I am off to Tremont Ave.

Once I pull off of the highway I call Brian just to make sure he is there. The whole street is dark and lightening is lighting up the whole sky. I can see from the parking lot that Brian's building is dark and has no power.

The phone rings twice before he finally decided to pick up his cell. An extremely pissed off Brian answers the phone. "Someone had better be fucking dead. What do you want?"

"Hey since I knew you wouldn't be able to make it out to Britin I am bringing over some candles and flashlights. I even brought us a board game considering you do not have any power."

"How do you know I don't have any power? Mikey please tell me you are not already here?"

"Yeah I'll be up in a few minutes." I close my cell before he has a chance to give me a snarky come back. I use my key on the main door and then I am quickly walking up the blacked out stairway. I hear my cell phone ringing and I already know that it is Brian.

I figure I'd at least give him a chance to tell me whatever excuse he might have. "I am a grown fucking man Michael if I want to sit in the dark, so help me I will. Turn around I do not want to be bothered."

Brian is in a pissy mood but it doesn't matter as I slide open his door and stay shocked for a few seconds. On every possible surface I can see a tea light candle, his whole loft is illuminated and has a pleasant vanilla scent. It takes me a few minutes to actually spot Brian.

As usual Brian is wearing his black wife beater and is barely wearing pants. He is lying on his floor cushions sitting next to a shirtless tattooed twink. He quickly stands and knocks down some take out containers. "Michael you are a dear friend but as you can see I have all the light that I could possibly need, so get the fuck out."

For some reason my curiosity is peaked by the twink on the floor and not by Brian pushing me out of the loft. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I am fall out on my ass.

"Brian I know you did not want anybody to know I am back yet but you didn't have to push him out the door." There are no words for what I see, I know it has been a while but I could see that it is Justin but it looks nothing like him. He is wearing his hair longer like he did a few year back it also has dark brown highlights throughout it.

What shocked me the most was to see his tattoos, his whole right side is covered in a tribal tattoo. When he put out his hand to help me stand I can see he has a human heart with 'Brian' tattooed on his inner bicep. The intensity of the metal on his ring finger has left me speechless. As I stand up I cannot take my eyes of that ring, so simple but very elegant.

"What the fuck Justin you got married and didn't tell any of us. Who the hell did you marry and do any of us know him, what is he like, does he treat you right? Are you here to tell Brian that you two will never be together ever again?"

I can see the anger building behind his eyes, grant it he was already pissed but now he looks outraged.

I can see them look at each other and then I notice the ring on Brian's finger as well. "Holy shit you married each other. Oh My God Brian how long have you two been married and why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Mikey if you shut up and sit down and promise not to interrupt I will tell you." Justin goes into the kitchen and grabs the notorious silver container and pulls out a joint, lights it and hands it to me. We sit down on the cushions as I let the weed take over my mind, I already know this is not going to be a fun conversation.

"Justin and I have been married for eight years." OH MY FUCKING GOD this whole time Brian has been married this whole time, I go to open my mouth and Brian quickly hushes me.

"We got married as planned we didn't invite everyone because we did it for each other and no one else. If we thought any of you would understand we would have invited you. We knew you would all ask the questions we do not want to answer and we still don't."

Justin gets up and climbs into Brian's lap, they interlace their fingers their rings beside each other.

"We have never lost contact with each other. We talked to each other 4 or 5 times a day and we both tricked to alleviate stress but every other week we were together. No as much in the beginning, I needed to stand on my own feet and not rely on Brian as much. We needed this for each other, our spoken bond to help us get through the hard times. Now after all this time we are more in love with each other then we ever were before."

I guess what Justin said made some sense but how could they not tell us, their family. "Aren't you going to say congratulations Michael?" Brian gives me the normal smirk he has when he is being an asshole.

"Well you said not to interrupt you so now I am. What the fuck why didn't you tell me Brian? Are we not good enough friends that you couldn't invite me to your wedding? Fuck that does anyone else know or am I the last person to find out? How could you fuck so many men a night when you are a married man, Justin do you know how many men he would fuck in a single night?"

I couldn't believe they were laughing at me in full force. Justin was the first one to stop.

"Michael look your are the second person to find out. The only person who knew before you was Daphne. Before you say anything about it, we owe are whole relationship to her , so she was our witness. It was a mutual decision not to tell any of you. We have different reason for each of you but we didn't so you have to get over that fact. I also know every place that Brian's dick has been since I haven't been here and it doesn't matter because I am coming home and we play we will play together."

I am amazed at how much Justin has changed and I cannot even believe that he is the same person I met all those years ago. 13 years ago he would have never put up with a deal like this so I am curious to why he would agree with it now.

"Well Brian what do you have to say to me, why couldn't you let me be apart of your wedding or even your marriage?"

"It is real simple Mikey, I married Justin so therefore I would have to answer to anyone but him. We have an understanding and it doesn't include Debbie, Emmett, Ted, or even you."

I finally realize why Justin lit the joint, my mind was running a million miles a minute. I cannot believe that Brian and Justin have been together longer then Ben and me. From how they are looking at each other having a lot more sex as well.

"Well do you have any footage of your wedding or any pictures so we can see what you guys looked like or do we have to guess what you were wearing?"

"Yes Michael we have the whole thing recorded, we also have tons of photos from our honeymoon as well. We had planned on telling you after Ted's wedding. We didn't want to take away from their day, but you sort have fucked that up didn't you?"

I am still in shock by what Brian has said to me and I know I am staring at Justin and his naked chest. I have always wondered about him and he did the unthinkable, get Brian Kinney married.

I cannot lie, when Brian and Justin broke up the first time and Justin went into the back room, I followed him. I wanted to see him naked but I never got to see him full frontal. Justin is the Pandora's box of Liberty Ave, something that just seems unattainable and if the rumors are true; only Brian has even been inside of him.

My thoughts of seeing a naked Justin were interrupted by him speaking. "So Brian now that everybody is going to find out that I am here, I wanna go dancing. Me, you, and the back room. Maybe a quick stop at the bathes and then home to empty a box of condoms. Can we please my love?"

Well that explains a lot of it, he is a sex fiend just like Brian. The storm outside seems to finally be quieting down and I could see the power turning on in the loft.

"Michael, Brian and I are going to go out to Babylon do you want to go out with us and invite all the guys. I will bring the photo album and dvd of our wedding and honeymoon that way you guys can watch it later."

The excitement that came over my voice shocked me. "Yes that would be great maybe after dancing we can take a trip to the diner for some drunken breakfast like we used to do." One thing that can be said about Brian is he can convey anything with the tone of his voice.

"No Michael we are going to go to the bathes to have either a threesome up to a 5-some and none of you are invited. Then Saturday we do not want to be bothered, we will hide if we have to, and then on Sunday when we go to dinner we will answer the questions then and only then. We will meet you at Woody's in 40 minutes, bye Mikey"

I could not believe it as he pushed me out the door a second time tonight. I know I have to call everyone and tell them what I just found out and the first will have to be my mother. She is going to give them a dose of guilt like no other.

As a way of saying sorry for taking so long here is another chapter....hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Debbie P.O.V.

Today was a wonderful day, I didn't have to work or anything, I just sat myself on the couch and watched old movies with Carl. I never thought I would be a happily married woman but here I am. My makeshift family all seemed to be happy but I have always wanted someone to make Brian happy.

I wish other people could see the kindness inside of Brian, it is there you just have to look harder then most. The only person who has ever truly seen the kindness inside of that asshole is Justin. Sunshine has always been onto Brian and the workings of his screwed up thinking. Perfect example is Micheal's birthday, everybody left Brian blaming him for everything but Justin stayed by his side.

Even though Michael wanted to be with Brian throughout the time, I always knew that they were not meant for each other. Michael was in love with the image of Brian and not the man he really is.

I miss Justin terribly considering I haven't seen him since he left so long ago. I still will never forget when Justin bought me the diner, it was over a two year period but the diner is officially mine and nobody can take it away from me. I felt horrible for never going up there to see him or any of his art shows but who knew owning your own business can take up so much of your time.

When my phone rings I wasn't to sure who would be calling me at this time of night, this is my day off and I did not want to deal with any bullshit what so ever. When Micheal's voice came through on the other end I knew this would be interesting. "Ma you will never believe what I just saw and heard. It is the most shocking thing you can think of."

Working at the diner for as long as I have something shocking would have to be extreme. "Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"Ma you have to come to Woody's to see it, Justin and Brian got married. They are meeting us there in 40 minutes so it would actually be like an hour and a half. Wait until you see Boy Wonder he doesn't look anything like he used to."

I am at a loss of words I have no idea on what to say. I have been rendered speechless. "Well how long have they been married? I do not understand why weren't we invited. Oh my does Jen know?

"They said they would come over Sunday dinner and answer all of our question but tonight they just want to have fun. In short though they have been married for eight years."

Those fuckers eight years of being married and didn't tell any of us, I know Brian is getting a good smack for this. That asshole used to never be able to keep anything from me and now he has been married this whole time.

"Alright Michael I will see you there, are you going to call the rest of the gang to have them meet us there?"

"Yeah I called you first though, is Carl going to be there?"

"No Carl had to work the late shift, I will see you at Woody's in 30 minutes or so I have to get ready."

Once Michael hangs up I knew I had to throw something on quickly for I wanted to be the first one to kick Brian's ass. Of course Justin is just as guilty as Brian but Sunshine probably just got corrupted by Brian's evilness.

I quickly find my 'Got Cock' shirt I toss it on, place my wig in place, and dawn my normal plastic jewelery and I am out the door. It really is a short walk to get to Woody's from my house. I can remember when Liberty Ave had no gays at all it was just a normal street now it is their safe haven.

I can see Brian's car parked and I cannot believe that he is actually here early. When I walk into the bar I can see Brian is making out Sunshine. I don't have to see his face to know it is him, just like Brian I can tell a person by there ass.

Brian is sitting on the stool as Justin is lodged in between his legs. Even in the beginning I have always been amazed at how well the two of them fit together even with their height difference and their age Justin has always been the yin to Brian's yang.

I walk over to the bar and over an I.C. Light draft, I know Brian heard me as he pulls away from Sunshine's lips. "Hello Deb, I imagine Mikey has already told you." That little asshole, I cannot resist myself any longer as I give Brian a good hard smack.

"Yes I did and I cannot believe the two of you not telling me about this. Well Sunshine what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Real simple Deb Brian and I got married and until I was ready to comeback home we were not going to tell anybody."

That little shit, Brian has rubbed off onto to Sunshine way too much. The same thing can be said for Brian as well, Justin actually got him to care, which is huge.

"Debbie we are not having this discussion tonight, we will get into it on Sunday. We will be open for interrogation then and only then. We brought our wedding photos and video along with tons of photos from our honeymoon and the last 8 years."

Surprisingly Brian kept quiet this whole time not saying a word. Brian just grabs Justin's hand and sits back to listen to us talk. "So no talk about the wedding or the marriage what so ever. What are we supposed to talk about then?"

Sunshine just chuckles at my response and gives me a winning smile. "Well you can say you are happy to see me, and if I can pry myself away from Brian's grasp you can give me a hug."

I can't help myself any longer as I pull him into my death grip and squeeze all that I can from him. "Oh Sunshine I have missed you so much , I just want to thank you for all that you have done. I want to thank you most of all for never giving up on Brian and for showing him how to love." Every word I said I whispered into his ear so only Justin could hear me.

I can hear a clamor coming from behind us as I know the rest of the gang have arrived. As always the first one to say anything is of course Emmett.

"OH Debbie no fair I want to give our favorite twink a hug as well."

After that Justin gets passed around to everyone starting with Emmett then Ben, Linds, Mel, Drew, Hunter, Ted, and Blake. Everyone gave Sunshine a hug except for Michael.

To this day I will never understand my son's problem with Justin, other then rightfully leaving Brian that one time. Other then that Justin has always given extreme moral support and undying love to Brian. Hell Justin even showed us that Brian actually has a heart and does know how to use it, of course without letting anybody know that he did.

Everyone is asking Justin all about New York and his life up there, all of his galleries and of course the men. I was actually surprised when Brian didn't tense up or say anything the whole time Justin was speaking about the hot, sexy men. Brian has always been nonchalantly jealous about Justin being with other men. Finally after almost an hour of everyone fawning over Justin, Brian speaks up.

"Everyone get your hand off my husband, we are going to Babylon if any of you want to join you are more then welcome but as a warning now we plan on having an extremely drug induced good time tonight save the bullshit for Sunday."

Brian stands up and with his fingers interlaced with Justin's they walk out the door. The whole gang is just left in awe of everything that just played out in front of them. I look on the bar and I see two gigantic leather bound photo album and a DVD sitting on top, it must be what Justin was talking about earlier.

Emmett speaks up first. "So wow they did it without us, who would have thought they would still be together after all this time. Oh is that their DVD of the wedding?" I look at Emmett and I can only assume that is what it is.

I flip open the biggest album to the middle and I see 12 different pictures of Brian and Justin in ungodly small swim trunks. The first picture is just them holding each other but as you go down the row you can see the intense kissing practically jumping off the page. It was like an old flip book the more pages you go through the more the situation progressed but all of know where this situation was leading up to, them fucking.

"Yeah it is their albums and the DVD, Sunday before dinner we should watch it, that way we are ready to give them the inquisition."

Everyone agrees with me and slowly we all finish our drinks and then start to break apart. For the most part nobody ever parties like they used to but then again they do not have a 12 year to junior to keep happy.

If they do go out it is usually tomorrow and not on a Friday plus it is still really early barely 10:30. I do have a feeling that Michael and maybe Hunter may make their way to the club but I am not staying up to find out.

I grab the album and DVD off the bar and I head home. I plan on going through it all before anyone else has the chance to. It is my rights as both of their surrogate mothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brian P.O.V.

I swear the guys can be absolutely over whelming, it has always driven me insane how much they crawl all over Justin. Kissing him, hugging him, pretty much occupying my time with him. Each one of them is in a relationship and they don't even act that way with their own partners.

I will agree that Justin is absolutely touchable in more ways then one but hell they all had the opportunity to snag him up I just had the balls to do so.

When I very first met Justin he had this uncanny innocence about him that drove me insane, in a good and bad way. Now he has become the man I have always wanted in my life, he is truly the best homosexual he could possibly be.

Justin has extreme pull in the art world and also has numerous connections for anything you could possibly want. We have become equals in money and in success. We can both intimidate any foe that comes our way.

Together we tackled homophobic breeders, Justin's dad and Jim Stockwell. We have annihilated any challenge that comes our way, Justin's hand and my cancer. The competition has always been demolished. We are truly the Rage and JT that Michael and Justin came up with oh so long ago.

Our connection we have between us sometimes scares me but there is no denying it is there in full force. When I would go and see him up in New York there would be days when not a single word is spoken between us. Of course we would still have mind blowing, life altering sex we just didn't need the petty bullshit to get to it.

As we cross the street everyone just lets us pass by, we are renowned on this street as the ultimate couple. Even at my age I am still king cock and Justin is known for the full force of his fucks, together we are a force to be reckoned with.

We planned on exerting that power tonight, we want the talk on the street to be of me and Justin are back in action. The Justin I first met never really appreciated having everyone's eyes on him and his body but now he feeds off it the same way I used to. Now I feed off his hunger for me and I love every second of it.

We walk into our kingdom and head straight to the bar. "Bri I am in a Tequila mood tonight, do you have my Patron silver?" He can be so twattish still but I love none the less. I know if he is drinking tequila it is always the good stuff and I always make sure to have plenty. I order us both a double and then get us some of the best MDMA available in Pitts and walk back to where he is.

"Why don't we go up to my office, I have some great herb and then we can do this fabulous MDMA I got. Then we come down here and put on a show for everyone."

He simply answers by planting a wonderfully delicious kiss on my lips. "Sounds perfect but I am going to grab another drink before we head up, you want another my love?"

I shoot back my double and he does the same. He bounces his way back to the bar and comes back a few minutes later , drinks in tow.

Unlike our first first drink these are actual drinks a Dos Equis for me and a margarita on the rocks for him. We walk through the crowd and we are now standing on the catwalk looking down at all the patrons. Justin just clasps my hand as we take in the sights.

"Look at them Brian, each one of them jealous of us. They all want you so much and they want to be me even more. All of them scrambling around to find someone close to as good as us. Tonight my Lolly we play and we let all of them know we are still their rulers."

I don't know if I have to say it again, I love my husband, he is a predator. Even when I didn't know it he always laid the trap for me to fall in.

You can watch the gay gossip line in action, it is quite a funny sight. Slowly heads turn our way upon the catwalk to see if it is true, are we together yet once again.

"Well we mustn't leave them hanging kiss me now Brian, show everyone why they want to be me." Once again who am I to deny a request especially one as good as that. I think I knew that Justin was the one when he kissed me that first time. Every time I kiss him it feels like he is giving himself over to me soul and all.

When we made our rules for each other I was more then willing to give up the kissing just as long as he did too. I have to say the only time I truly felt jealous over Justin is when I see his tongue down someone's throat.

Our mouths meet each other as though we have never kissed a day in our life. You could hear the catcalls and whistles above the music as everyone routes on our make out session. We break apart when air becomes necessary and I am now ready to fuck the ever living hell out of him.

"Come on my beautiful husband lets continue this in my office." My office is top of the line Italian furniture, with perfect lighting for Justin's body at any given moment. The only thing that is not top of the line is the sofa. Grant it if anyone who knew any better could see that it is just an expensive futon.

No one can argue Justin's reasons for buying it though. "It's comfy, has metal bars for handcuffs, and we can fuck in hundreds of positions with little to no work."

I plop on the eyesore of a couch and I spread my legs for him to sit in between. He quickly fills the void and I hand him the bullet filled with yummies. He does a quick inhale and hands it back to me. Two quick snorts and we are both flying high.

"Brian"

"Yes Justin?"

"They are going to ask a bunch of stupid questions on Sunday aren't they?"

"Yes they are, you worried?"

"Fuck them if they cannot understand that you were mine ever sine the first night."

"I was not yours the first night Sunshine you were mine. Besides they never understood us and for the most part they stayed out of our business, so we just have to reiterate our point."

He snuggles in closer to my body and I can feel the heat coming off his body. I reach into the end table and I grab out a prerolled joint and light it up. Being with Justin over the years I have never really need drugs to make me feel normal like I used to.

I do need him though, his voice puts me at ease better then any joint. His touch sends my nerves into overtime more then any hit of ecstasy. His mouth is more searing and intoxicating then any drop of liquor. Justin Kinney is my drug of choice.

"Brian?"

"Yes Justin?"

"Do you still love me?"

The only problem with drugs is it makes justin think like a Princess.

"Yes I do still love you only more then I ever have before, stop thinking and just feel me next to you. Tomorrow we hide and, tonight we perform and Sunday the inquisition. Don't dwell in what is to come just relish in the pleasure in making me cum."

Justin turns his body so we can look directly into each others eyes. It surprises me the sheer desire is still there running rampant behind his eyes. I feel his fingers on my cheek as he stares at me reading all my unspoken words. We are going on almost two hours since we have had sex and I get that much more pissed off at Michael.

The sex in the backseat of my Chevelle was intense and lust-filled, nothing wrong with that. Unfortunately when Mikey interrupted us when I was in the process of seducing my husband for the night. Oh well we will have mind blowing fucking tonight and, I can't believe I am about to say this, soul satisfying love making tomorrow.

The joint is still getting passed between the two of us but it gets to small Justin snubs it out. "Come on my Lolly I want that dance." He pulls me off the couch and we are back on the catwalk headed to the dance floor.

I spot Michael at the bar and I am confused as to why he is even here. "Justin we left our drinks upstairs I am just going to grab us a couple more shots."

Justin simply nods and heads off to the dance floor and within seconds he has two dance partners. I walk over to where Michael is standing assuming he has something to say to me. I order two more doubles and I lean against the bar.

"Well Michael I know you want to say something?"

"How can you stand to be with him, look he has two people all over him, he is just flaunting his control that he has over you? He knows you will always take him back. He left not once not twice but four times Brian. Hell he is a bigger slut then you!"

Pure unadulterated hate was boiling inside of me, does he think I forgot every time that Justin was gone.

"Michael two of the times he left it was because we both decided it was the best thing for our relationship and well the other times he had a perfectly good reason to. I was afraid to admit how I really felt about him it took a bomb for me to final realize the truth. If you say one more word insulting my husband, the man that I love with my life, I will knock you the fuck out, do you understand me?"

I did not want to be around my friend of 28 years any longer. He owes so much to Justin I do not think Michael even has a clue, he doesn't realize that I would have never talked to him again after his 30th birthday.

Fuck him I do not care, this is one of the many reasons why we did not tell anyone. I know the best way to forget about it is to just be with Justin. I do a couple really good bumps and down my shot and I walk back to him with just his tequila. The rage in me slowly subsides as I see Justin's face lit up.

That is why I always take him back, he always smiles when he either thinks of me or even sees me. There are numerous times that I would just click onto his loft and he would just be sitting there smiling away looking at our wedding photos. Everything about Justin just in simple terminology makes me happy. There are no other words for it. He made me realize I didn't know what happiness was until I met him.

With a quick fuck off the tricks he is dancing with are gone. "Where is your drink Brian? What took you so long? Me and you have an issue!" I quirk an eyebrow as he said the whole thing with an evil grin.

"Oh really and what horrid thing could I have possibly done to you my beautiful man?"

"You got me all hard and left me with these nobodies now take me to the backroom so I can suck the cum from your balls."

Love like I said mad and insane love. I am so madly and deeply in love with it hurts sometimes. I still have the V.I.P. Room upstairs, for all the elite and beautiful but I know Justin wants to show all the lowly what sucking is all about.

We walk through the chains of the back room and the sounds of grunts and groans fill our ears. We find a nice open pillar almost perfectly centered, we want to be on display for all eyes to see and enjoy. A lot of the ones back here Justin and I have already fucked so they know the situation.

I am shoved against the pole as Justin runs his fingers over each of my buttons. "I am going to suck you so hard you will not even be able to stand." I love the tone in his voice because I know it is true every word.

He roughly grabs my pants and tugs them open, that is why button fly 501's are his favorite, easiest access. Justin drops to his knees and in one swoop swallows me whole.

I can already feel the pressure building as my cock is sliding down his throat. Every time his nose is buried in my pubes he does this insane swallowing technique that is causing my dick to get this massage, it is something he has never done before.

Why can no one understand that this is why we still trick, because of all the new ones we pick up. I can see stars as he continues on sucking harder and with more voracity. My hands go instantly to his hair as a way to steady myself for I know this will be an overwhelming orgasm and I need to feel grounded by his body.

Once his hands cup my ball and I explode into his mouth screaming his name. My whole body is drained , he sucked my whole life through my cock. After licking my cock clean he stands up and gives me an even yummier kiss then before. Tequila, my cum, cigarettes, and my sweat make a wondrous taste.

"Come on my love time to the bathes I am in the mood to get sucked off by three mouths."

Fuck me I love Justin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hunter P.O.V.

It is really great to see Justin again, other then our little twink competition we had a lot in common. In between our public outing in high school we both had extreme issues to overcome to get to graduation.

In a way I have always looked up to him for always being brave enough to get what he wants. I have always respected him for his accomplishments. Hell in an odd way Justin is my role model.

Grant it I came to Babylon with Michael but I know where Brian and Justin are headed and I fully intend to follow them. I maybe engaged to a beautiful woman who loves me deeply but I still want Brian and now I want Justin as well.

I pull up to the baths and I already saw Brian's car parked around the block. "Hello Gordon how are you this evening?"

"I am well Hunter. Come to spy on Brian again?"

He knows my secret love for Brian and has never judged me for it. I knew Gordon from the streets and like me he was lucky enough to have help to get off of them.

"Yeah is he back there?"

"Of course Brian and Justin already picked their victims for tonight and the playing is about to begin. I would hurry if I were you."

I rush into the locker room and quickly change into the standard issue white towel and I walk down the halls. The rooms were filled with the gossip that the great were back in action and taking tricks by the handful tonight.

I look through the party room and I do not see them anywhere. I continue on until I see the glimmer of Justin's blond hair. My cock gets instantly hard as I witness the insane orgy surrounding Brian and Justin.

Brian is sitting on a couch two delicious tricks but Justin, wow what a hot sight. Justin is standing in front of Brian, maybe a foot, a body builder slamming his hips back fucking himself onto Justin. He has a frail looking Latino sucking his balls and a hot black man eating him out.

I stand back to eye everything that is going on and it is phenomenal. The look that Brian is giving Justin is one you wish any partner would give you, pure lust and love.

Brian stands up shoving away his cock and ball sucker away. He walks over to Justin and whispers into his ear. You can hear Justin groan out "Oh fuck yes Brian". One great thing about the baths is no one ever pays attention to anyone else but their cock but if Brian is there then it is his cock.

I get a perfect view of Brian's delicious looking penis and I am jealous again for Justin. Brian is his and everyone has always known it. I always knew that Brian sent footage to Justin hell everyone did, except the guys.

Brian tells the black man something and he excitedly gets up and goes and goes to lay down on an empty table. My attention is drawn back to the guys and what they are doing. Justin reaches under the body builder and jacks him off to completion.

Once Justin pulls out of the body builder the Latino rips his mouth off of Justin's balls. Justin walks over to the table where the black man is lying down. Justin slides two of his finger and is preparing him.

Brian finds another trick and sheaths his cock and starts to fuck him hard with no preparation. Justin and Brian are standing next to each other, Justin leans over for a deep lingering kiss with his husband.

The black trick is writhing on the table as Justin slides two more fingers inside of him and is hand fucking him. Justin and Brian are just tonguing each other deeply forgetting about the world surrounding them.

As I am standing there watching the action the Latino who was sucking on Justin is now kneeling before me, unwrapping my towel. "Not without a condom" is all I say. Over the years I have become comfortable with my positive status and society is not as brutal either.

I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations going on. I love my fiancee but a man can suck a dick better no question about it. I tell Erica about all my indiscretions and she understands completely and does not judge me.

Brian groans out load alerting everyone of his completion. Brian is animalistic when he cums and it is completely erotic. Justin however has all of his finger, including thumb, inside of the trick and is spreading him wide open. The trick is opened up further then I have ever seen one man take.

Justin pulls out his finger and then smacks the trick on the ass. He climbs off the table allowing Justin to lay back on the table. The man practically runs and jumps onto Justin impaling himself on the firm cock.

The trick is fucking himself on Justin as Brian walks up and shoves two fingers in with Justin's cock. Oh My God they are going to fuck him at the same time. Brian sheaths up again and the trick is screaming for more.

I have never witnessed a DP situation and oh my god it is amazing. Having Brian's 9 1/2" by 2 1/2" is intense but then you thrown in Justin's 8 1/2" by 3", holy shit who could walk after that.

I do not know how long I have been there but Christ I never want to leave if I could just watch them forever. They truly are the best fucks ever, no porn star could touch them on fucking quality.

The room is filled with the sounds of Justin moaning and groaning about fucking the trick harder and faster; he must be a screamer.

At almost the exact same time you can hear Brian and Justin scream out "Oh Fuck Yes!" Damn they are so in tune with each other they cum at the exact same with each other. One thing can be said about gay sex is there is no faking the orgasm you can see it as plain as day. Sometimes with Erica I do not know if she really came or is just faking it with me.

Brian slides out of the trick helping him stand up off of Justin. The trick looks completely spent and hell I knew I would too. As Justin starts to sit up you can see his chest is covered in cum and Brian just laughs at the sight.

I cum quickly into the condom for I do not want them to see that I was spying on them. As I grab the condom off my dick Brian locks eyes with me and I know I am too late. Brian whispers into Justin's ear about god only knows what.

He grabs his towel and covers up. Justin leans up kisses Brian before walking out of the room. Brian however glides over to me with a smirk in place.

"So do your Daddies know you come to the baths to spy on me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Brian?"

"Don't play dumb with me Hunter you have been watching me for the past six years in here. I can feel you staring at me so don't lie it is unbecoming."

"Well shit watching you fuck is hot so yeah I watch, are you going to tell them?"

"Have I yet? You didn't tell my secret of filming so I will keep this secret for you. Just don't make a habit of it especially now that Justin is back. Give us about ten minutes before you walk out, the last thing I need tonight is to hear Justin bitching about you might have seen us."

"Alright I will and thanks for keeping my secret."


	10. Chapter 10

Debbie P.O.V.

So after I left the boys down at Woody's I excitedly hurried home to watch the movie. I told Carl to go to bed so that way I would have uninterrupted time to watch the movie completely.

I get my favorite leopard print blanket and a big bowl of popcorn. I know what I will be shocking but I am ready to see it all.

I hit play on my DVD player and I just sit back and watch.

On the T.V.

Brian stood before the justice of peace prepared to be legally joined in heavenly matrimony with the boy who turned into the man who stole his heart over 5 years ago.

Justin looked proud as he glided up to his love. Standing beside the man who took his heart before he took his virginity.

The justice of peace began speaking in a clear deep voice. "Today we join Brian Aiden Kinney to Justin Eric Taylor. They have chosen to speak their own vows, so let us hear them now."

Brian turned and grasped Justin's hand in between his own. He looks into the eyes of his young lover and speaks truthfully and from the heart.

"Ever since the moment I saw you, I knew what we would share would be ever lasting. Over and over again I have pushed you away but you refused to give up on me.

"I have never broken a promise to you and I never will. I promise to never make you cry again. I promise to tell you I love you everyday and mean it. I promise to never push you away from again.

"I will always be there for you if you ever need me whether you need me to stand by your side at you newest premier or it to hold you while we watch 'The Yellow Submarine' for the millionth time.

"Sunshine you are the reason why I believe, you are the reason why I dream. Every moment of everyday I fall in love with you for a different reason.

"The only man I have ever been in love with is you. You have my heart, mind, body and soul. Everything I am I give to you. You are the master of my happiness.

"I love you Justin and I always will. I give to you my forever.

"I do take you Justin Taylor to love, honor, cherish and share my life with always and forever."

Brian grasp Justin's left hand and slides on the custom platinum ring. The other groom wipes the tears from his face as too prepares to speak his vows.

Justin looks at the man who holds his heart and he speaks in his most confident of voices.

"5 years ago when I walked down Liberty Ave I had no idea that I would meet my destiny, my inspiration for everything I do. Making you proud has been one of my greatest achievements.

"Standing by your side as you have become a great father, loyal friend to all that know you, and the most loving partner has been a wild adventure. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, standing next to my Rage.

"Without you I would not be whole, you make everything make sense to me. I need you, whether it is your brutally honest opinion about everything or your unwavering support.

"You gave me the strength to allow me to fail but know you would be there to pick myself back up. The things we have faced we did it together although we had to knock each other down a few times.

"You never allow me to hid from myself. Calling me on my bullshit when necessary but always being there when I needed you most.

"You opened your life to me even in the very beginning. Bringing me to the birth of your son and letting me name him I knew I could never let you go.

"I have been onto you for a long time Brian and hopefully I always will. What we have together nobody will ever understand.

"Ever since you took me home the second night I knew that you felt the same way I did. You only confirmed it more when you would sneak into my window almost every night when I couldn't make it to your place.

"Even when I was a fool and left you for the fiddler you never left me. You stayed my friend supporting my art and my choices even though they were absolutely the wrong ones.

"You let me be my own man working at Babylon and then finally talking me into taking your loan. You never stopped me from the things I needed to do for me.

"Time after time we have fought, screamed and not spoken each other but the love I feel for you never dwindled. People never believed me when I told them that you love me but I have always known.

"How we got so lucky as to meet that fateful night I am still unsure of but I am grateful that for what ever reason it maybe I have you in my life. You are my first, you will be my last, and you are my only.

"I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you even more then I do now. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I do you.

"I, Justin Taylor, take you Brian Kinney to love and to hold, to cherish and caress, to support and care for through the fights and good times, through the ups and the downs, always and forever to do I love you."

The normal stoic Brian Kinney is now tear streaked faced but smiling brighter and bigger then any person has seen. Justin holds Brian's hand as he slides on the matching ring sealing their bond together.

The looks the boys are giving each is one that even a photograph cannot capture, pure love is radiating off of them and is infecting everyone around them. The justice of the peace speaks once again out loud.

"Do you Brian Aiden Kinney take Justin Eric Taylor to be your partner, through all of life's trials to support him and care for him as long as you both shall live?"

Brian looks to the man that holds his heart and without any doubt in his mind.

"I Do"

The justice of peace then turns to Justin and speaks again the same line.

"Do you Justin Eric Taylor take Brian Aiden Kinney to be your partner, through all of life's trials to support him and care for him as long as you both shall live?"

The justice of the peace had a chance to say the last word before Justin responds.

"I Do, forever I do."

Once Justin's last I do was spoken Brian waste no time in sealing the deal with his now husband and life partner. The come together mouths pressed hard forgetting all of the surroundings. They care not that they are in a court house nor do they care that there are hundreds of on lookers watching the two lovers embrace.

Daphne is in the background telling the boys to get a room but she says it with the biggest smile. The justice of the peace clears his throat alerting the boys that they are not quite finished yet.

"I now pronounce you Brian and Justin Kinney life partners and husbands you may NOW kiss your partner."

Brian just chuckles as Justin grins bigger then anyone has ever seen. They launch into each other once again kissing deeply and passionately. Hands are roaming and Daphne knows if she doesn't stop them soon the courthouse will be seeing a lot more of the newly weds.

"Guys if you do not hurry you will miss your flight so stop already."

Brian pulls away and simply rests his forehead against his new husband and they lovingly up at each other. Brian runs a hand through Justin's golden strands as he speaks lowly barely picked up by the camera's microphone.

"You are a married man are you sure you should be acting like this in public places, what would your husband think?"

Justin just giggles before responding.

"I hoped he would want to watch me and this hot stud standing before, take me to the limo and ravish me before he finds out."

The camera angle changes and you can see the newly weds holding hands as they exit the building. Everyone can assume what the are going to do, consummate their marriage.

End of DVD

When the screen goes black I have tears running down my face. I have never seen Brian look as happy as he did on the video. Every word that was spoken was meaningful and from the heart.

I am glad that I watched the DVD alone, for I wanted to be prepared for what I saw. It mad me sad that Vic wasn't here to watch it with me but then again he was there with them watching from above ensuring their happiness.

Watching the video mad me feel even more in love with my own husband and I felt the need to go upstairs and tell him just how much I love him.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning I knew already it was going to be a long day. I knew that the guys would not leave me and Justin alone and I had already planned on it. I had booked Justin and myself into a bed and breakfast in the outskirts of West Virginia.

My alarm goes off at 5:30 am and I knew we would have to go soon before any of the gang has a chance to come over and ruin the day I had planned for Justin.

I wake up to see my angel lying there with his hair tangled in a mess, drool coming down from his bottom lip and right then and there I knew I was impossibly in love with Justin since I had never seen a more sexy sight then that.

"Justin, Sunshine it is time to wake up we have things to do today."

Justin just grumbles and rolls over to the other side. Even though Justin is finally a grown man at the ripe age of 30- he still doesn't want to get out of bed. I feel horrible for making him but it has to be done.

"Justin if you wake up now I blow you in the shower!"

I hear a chuckle coming from underneath the covers and I knew I had him awake. "You were going to blow me anyways in the shower Brian."

"You don't know that maybe I didn't feel like having twinkie down my throat this morning, there has been many reports telling people that too much twinkie will kill them.... maybe I should listen to them."

Justin throws back the covers and is glaring at me. "Brian I haven't been a twinkie for a long time so hush."

I can already see his morning wood pointed straight up in the air and this is exactly how I want to be woke up everyday; young beautiful blonde in my bed hard and ready to fuck or to be fucked.

"Let's go shower before we get on the road." Justin hops out of the bed and is sashaying into the bathroom.

I look above to the heavens and I thank them again for whatever I had done to receive the gift that is Justin in my life. I guess it must have been from all the orgasm I have given man, it is a selfless act.

I walk into the bathroom to see Justin soaping up his tattoos and I go instantly hard. At first when Justin told me he was getting tattooed I was completely against it and then he explained to me it was his body and if he wants tattoos then that is what he is going to do. Now I love them because no one would ever guess that he is covered in them nor would they ever guess that he is a master especially to me.

As soon as Justin hears the door open his head turns my way.

"Come here Lolly I have something for you. If you are a good boy I will show you what it is."

I slowly make my way up to the door and open it. Justin simple points down and I instantly drop to my knees.

"Clean me with your tongue."

Justin had already rinsed off the soap and now he is warm and fresh. His body has a red glow radiating the heat from the shower. I crawl my way over to his body, his hard cock sticking out asking for my tongue to lick it.

"Open up Lolly I want to feel your tongue."

I open my mouth and slowly he inserts his cock into my throat. I keep my mouth open as he slides across my tongue. We have done this numerous times so I know what Justin wants.

He wants to show me that the littlest of things that I can do to him still sets his body on fire. Just by running his penis across my tongue I know he is capable of cumming that easily. How he is able to enjoy my body so much still after all these years still shocks me.

I feel him run his thumb down my cheek and then the words of true love come from his lips.

"I love you my husband, no one will ever make me feel the way that you do. You are my world, you are my heart, you are my everything."

before I even knew what was happening I can feel my own cock exploding across the shower floor. It is not my fault he just about quoted his wedding vows to me and hell that is all it takes now, at least with him."Come up here Brian."

I stand weakly but he helps me up. His eyes are locked onto mine and I know he has yet to cum yet.

"I want you to see what you do to me Brian just watch how touching your body sets me on fire."

I look down to see his cock bouncing around as he is running his fingers down my abs. His eyes are locked onto my body and I know he is absorbing everything, every inch of my aged body taking it in looking to see if there is anything new he might have missed.

"You are the perfect man Lolly, each centimeter of your body more perfect then the one before it. You are my Greek god, my perfect subject and I couldn't be any luckier then I am right now."

his hand has now grasped my cock and is gently stroking it up and down. His eyes are dancing all over me and if it was anyone other then my husband I would be extremely pissed that they are analyzing my body.

"Just the thought of what you can do to me drives me insane and if it is possible I want you more now then I ever did before."

Slowly but surely I am hard again and I want nothing more then to have him throw me onto the shower floor and have him plow into my ass hard and fast but I know that is not going to happen. I know he will be doing everything in his power to make sure I know he is in charge of this orgasm.

"Do you have any idea of the power you hold over me Lolly? Do you know that just the smell of you is enough to make me cum? Do you know that even the thought of is enough to make me hard for hours on end?"

I want to close my eyes and enjoy what he is doing to me but I know he wants me to see it all.

He is still stroking me and I can tell he is getting ready to burst. His eyes have glazed over and his mouth is ajar, I can see his balls raising and lowering getting ready to go to work.

"Lolly just think in a year you will be able to slide into my tight ass free of all latex. You will be able to shoot you big thick creamy load inside of me lubing me up for the next time you slide your cock into me.

"Or just think soon I will be able to fuck you hard and long and then lick my own cum out of your ass. Soon we will be able to fall asleep with each other inside of each other."

I can not take this much more my body is tense and I am ready to go. His piss slit is enlarging getting ready to expel I know that all I have to is outlast him.

"Say it Lolly I need to hear it."

I know what he wants to hear he wants to hear my confession of love. He wants to hear me say what I denied him for years , to hear the truth from my lips.

"I love you Justin Eric Taylor no one else but you. I didn't know what happiness was until I met you. Each day I am grateful to have you apart of my life because I know now that without you in my world I have no sunshine."

"Oh god Brian!"

stream after stream I see him cumming and I cannot believe it, for I didn't even lay a hand on him. I know that I am good but I had no idea that I still had this kind of power over Justin He is out of breathe and looking more beautiful then I could have ever remember.

"Lolly the things that you do to me, I love you."

I cannot help but chuckle thinking that this man is still nuts for me.

"We should hurry up before the crew comes over to bombard us."


	12. Chapter 12

Today is the day we gather and I have been dreading since the beginning. It is the day where we face the family and explain our deeds.

Brian has been driving me mad these last 24 hours it is like he is unable to control himself around me. Touching me more then he ever has before, telling me every moment in his way that he is glad that I am back.

Yesterday he took me away to a beautiful cabin outside of Wierton, WV and began the process of wooing me more then he did on our honeymoon. He truly let his unromantic side hidden and showed me in every way possible the loving side of Brian Kinney.

In between the massage and the rose petals I have a dutiful Lolly who was more then willing to show his devotion to me. I never expected Brian to be a slave to me but having him on his knees begging to feel my cock any way possible well it would be cruel to deny him.

I awake back in our bed at home grumbly for I know what is in store for today, it's Sunday and that means we are getting questioned by everyone. It is early and I have beat Brian awake so I steal a few moments just to gaze upon him.

He is my beautiful man, my god amongst men and I have no idea on how lucky I was to have met him. I caress his cheek as he gently snores away, he is trapped in dreamland and I decide it is time to wake him up.

I slowly remove the sheet blocking me from his body and before me is a hard delicious man, cock firm and against his stomach. I am still surprised at how quickly my mouth begins to water at just the sight of him.

I cannot deny my mouth what it wants as I slither my way down the bed and I quickly engulf him into my mouth. His hardness pulsing against my tongue as I hear a small grumble alerting me to his awakened state.

"Sunshine this is exactly what my dream was."

I giggle around his cock and continue my suction. Nothing is going to stop me from my high protein diet. One of these days I know that Brian and I will not be so sexual but hell if it gets hard Fuck it.

I can feel his cock jumping and twitching on my tongue. His firm grip goes into my hair and I know I will be feeling his sweet nectar down my throat very soon.

I reach down and grabs his balls and roll them in my palm. I feel them bouncing and jumping in my hand as the warm juice spills from him.

Making sure I drain every drop from Brian I feel his hand go slack from my hair. He is lying there spent from his morning blow job and I slid my way back up his body.

"Now that is the best wake up I have had in a while."

"Well Lolly it was my pleasure."

I feel him shift underneath me and slowly he is gone. I can hear him shuffling around in the bathroom before the shower starts. In an instant I am out of bed and watching him test the warm to make sure it is warm enough to make my skin glow.

Watching his backside as he leans in just makes me all the hornier and I get inspired. I run back into our room and quickly search through the toy box to find his cock. I want him to feel how good it is to be fucked by him.

After grabbing the lovely piece of silicone I rush back into the bathroom. I see his slim form in the shower I remember the first time I saw his wet body.

"Where did you go Sunshine?"

"I went to grab something for us to play with."

"Oh really and what are we going to be playing with?"

"You will feel soon enough."

Stepping into the shower I place his replica down on the shower floor. As soon as I am bent over I feel his firm and soft hands wrap around my waist.

"So you plan on fucking me with myself do ya?"

"Well that is the beginning of my idea."

"What else do you have in store Sunshine?"

"Why do you always have to ruin the surprise, why not just wait and see what I come up with?"

"You know I have never been good with surprises but I guess I will just have to wait and see what you come up with huh?"

"Yes Brian you will have to wait and feel what I come up with."

I feel his arm leave my body and reach out and grab the shampoo that I use. He loves the way a specific brand smells on me versus the brand I love on him, yes we are that detailed.

The apricot melon fills the shower stall and I am transported into Brian's touch as he begins lathering me up. I feel his hands in my hair as well as his re-hardened cock against my ass.

I slowly slide my ass against his firmness as the water and bubbles lubricates the action of sliding. I feel the rumble in his chest as he moans against my back.

"Time to rinse Sunshine"

I slowly make my back under the nozzle to remove the suds from my body. Brian releases me from his grasp and that is when it is time for more of worshipping my Lolly.

Once my body is free of suds I shove him against our tiled bathroom wall before gently rubbing my hands down his chest. I leaned up and encase his lips with my own and quickly I have his tongue dueling with my own.

When we have something to say to each other it always best through our kisses. In the caressing Brian could feel that I was in control at the moment and I wanted to continue playing. His aggressive tongue slowed down and allowed me to lead the motion our tongues danced.

The plan formulated in my brain for today, give Brian a taste of his own medicine in a sense show him how he says "I love you".

I kiss him with everything I have, kissing him with all of the gusto I can muster. I feel Brian lean into our kiss completely giving himself over to me.

I gently push on Brian's shoulder and his ass and back are presented out to me and even I cannot resist giving the perfect form a nice lick down his back. He moans deeply as I reach his lower lumbar gently kissing the muscles around his spine.

It takes me just a quick second to grab the lube and to coat my fingers, I gently ease one in before sliding another in beside it. I wonder if I am still this tight, just as tight when I slid into him after accepting his loan.

I grab the lovely piece of flesh tone silicone and remove my fingers. In the multiple thousand times Brian and I have fucked I know exactly how he likes to slid into me.

I slowly ease the rubber head into allowing him to adjust to his wonderful width that I get the pleasure of receiving nightly. His head rolls back as a gasp escapes his lips.

Even though we are not in the most comfortable of positions Brian spread his legs even further apart to accommodate my arm needing slid in between his legs. His hard throbbing cock is resting across my forearm as I slid most of the shaft inside of him as his right arm grasps my shoulder that is holding him grounded.

I slowly twist and turn the cock inside of him until the fake balls are resting against his ass. His chest rises and I know he is lost in the moment and feelings that are coursing through his body.

"Do you see how good you feel inside of me. Your thick cock splitting me open. I need that feeling and I want to feel you raw. You are getting to feel something that I can only enjoy through latex.

"Whenever you are ready Lolly I am ready for it to be just us in our bed. I am not pressuring you my love just simply informing you."

I can see that he is lost his cock slapping against my arm alerting me that he has been enjoying what I have said to him. He needs more now I am ready to give it to him.

I gently push down on shoulder and he slowly lowers himself to his knees with the yummiest piece of silicone I have ever seen. With another push he lies down on the steam warmed tile floor knees up, cock tightly held in place where I had left it.

The main stream was beating against my back as I slid closer to his open knees. I grab the cock hard making sure I have a good grip. I slowly drag it out almost removing the whole dildo but keeping only enough of the tip in so he can feel the wideness.

I shove forceful back inside of him and I once I see the balls resting against his sweet ass I turn the vibrations for him and show him just how an amazing of a toy he had made for me.

His back arches of the tile as he is now full body moaning filling the bathroom with grunts, groans and moans of my name. Brian hand comes down from above his head and reaches down and feels for me. I am just out of reach for him adding in to his torture I know he has grown to hate not being able to feel me when we are fucking.

"Please Justin I need to kiss you or just feel you please."

I still think he can do better then that so I decide to ignore he quick pleas and continue what I am doing. I am sitting back enjoying the view of watching his body spread open for me getting filled by an exact replica of what is resting across his stomach.

I find his prostate with the tip and I turn the dildo to full speed inside of him he is soon twitching and begging for release. I enjoy the sounds and the smells of him as I know soon enough he will be ejaculating soon.

"Oh Sunshine I cannot take much more."

I lower my mouth and swallow his cock I can feel his main vein against my tongue as it begins to pulsate. His tangy nectar is released into my mouth and the next step of my plan has been completed.

"Come on Lolly we have to finish our shower."

I slowly ease the cock out of him and help him rise up from the floor. I can see he is moving a little bit gently and I wonder if I was to rough on him these past couple days.

"Are you alright Brian?"

"Yeah I just forgot what it is like having you back here and in my grasp to play with as much as possible."

&&

That was the last bit of peace we had for the day because by ten o'clock our phone was ringing of the hook. Brian answers and I can see him glad that we had our moments of peace earlier.

"Justin that was Michael they do not feel like waiting. We are expected at Deb's by noon."

"That is fine Brian but there is something we need to take care of first."

He looks over as I slowly unzip my pants revealing my hard cock. He glides his way over and drops in front of me swallowing me whole.


End file.
